


Vacation

by SharkGirl



Series: Wuko Week 2020 [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Picnics, Roleswap, Spirit World, Spirit World Vacation, Spirits, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26268454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: "Wow," he managed. "A guided tour of the Spirit World with the Avatar, herself. That's-"But Wu started laughing, which, way to add insult to injury, huh?"Mako, you know I love you, but sometimes you can be so..." He shook his head. "I got the passes for /us/ to go," he said, then added, "You and me."Ah.Mako flushed. "Oh...""So," Wu continued, placing a hand on Mako's lower back and guiding him toward the hotel. "Let's hurry up and pack!"
Relationships: Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)
Series: Wuko Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911088
Comments: 7
Kudos: 68





	Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! I'm back with another Wuko fic. This time it's a thread from Twitter. 
> 
> I got a little creative with the Day 3 Wuko Week prompt of Roleswap.  
> Please enjoy!!

Mako wasn't jealous, okay? So, Wu was spending quite a bit of time alone with Korra? No big deal. It was probably just for diplomatic reasons. Yup. He was fine with it.

Wu was back in Republic City for the next couple weeks and Mako was once again chosen to be his protection. Not that he really needed it these days. But still. One never knew. And Mako was happy to be of service. Who better to keep Wu safe than his boyfriend?

A half an hour passed with Mako practically plastered against the door -- What if Wu was attacked while he was outside? -- then the king emerged, a wide smile on his face.

"Thank you, Korra!"

"You're welcome! Enjoy," she replied, though her gaze had shifted to Mako. He frowned in confusion, but she only winked in response.

Weird.

"Ok! Let's go pack," Wu interrupted Mako's thoughts with a hand on his shoulder.

"Pack?" Mako raised an eyebrow. "You're not due to leave for-"

"For vacation," Wu clarified. "It took some doing, but Korra was nice enough to get us weekend passes to the Spirit World!"

Something strange settled in the pit of Mako's stomach. Oh... "Wow," he managed. "A guided tour of the Spirit World with the Avatar, herself. That's-"

But Wu started laughing, which, way to add insult to injury, huh?

"Mako, you know I love you, but sometimes you can be so..." He shook his head. "I got the passes for /us/ to go," he said, then added, "You and me."

Ah. 

Mako flushed. "Oh..."

"So," Wu continued, placing a hand on Mako's lower back and guiding him toward the hotel. "Let's hurry up and pack!"

-

The trip was short. Mako had been to the Spirit World before. It was easy. You just walk in. But Wu was giddy beside him, taking Mako's hand in his as they stepped through the portal.

As far as vacations went -- not that Mako had many with which to compare it -- this was really nice. Just watching Wu's eyes light up as he took in the sights was worth all the paperwork Mako had needed to fill out in order to get the days off.

"That mountain just got up and took a walk!" Wu exclaimed, grabbing onto Mako's arm to show him. "And look at those flying dragonfly bunnies!"

Mako smiled as Wu dragged him all over the Spirit World, pausing only when it was time for lunch.

Wu was smoothing out their blanket while Mako began opening the boxes he'd packed.

"This was wonderful," Wu breathed, his gaze following a huge bird spirit flying overhead. "I can't wait to see it at night." Wu paused. "There /is/ day and night here, right?"

Mako opened his mouth, but then frowned. He wasn't entirely sure. "I guess we'll see."

"Either way, I'm excited!" Wu clapped his hands. "No mosquitoflies in the Spirit World," he sang. "I might actually enjoy camping."

Mako chuckled. "You know there's no room service in the Spirit World either, right?"

Perviously, Wu had admitted that the Four Elements during the early hours of the morning -- between shifts in the kitchen -- constituted as 'roughing it.'

Wu shot Mako a glare, but then smiled.

Everything was going great. It was nice. Sort of like their first real date. And soon they'd be camping out under the stars -- or the Spirit World equivalent.

But, in Mako's experience, all good things usually tended to come to an end.

Wu hadn't /meant/ to disturb a spirit's ceremony. He'd just been exploring and sort of... stumbled onto it. Literally. The spirit was really small.

Mako lept into action, throwing himself in front of Wu as the spirit grew impossibly large and sent a wave of something their way.

Mako's body grew cold as he was drenched in spirit energy. But otherwise, he felt fine.

The angry spirit cursed them out before flying off. Then Mako spun around to check on Wu.

"Are you all right?" he asked, crouching down to where Wu was curled up on the ground.

Wu cracked an eye open. "Wu down?" he managed and then got up onto his knees, his hands flying to Mako's shoulders "Are /you/ all right? You shielded me!"

Mako released the breath he was holding. Wu was okay. "I'm fine."

"Oh, thank the spirits!" Wu said and then belatedly added, "Except for /that/ one." He sighed. "What was that icy feeling?"

Oh, so Wu had felt it, too.

"I think maybe we should get back to the city," Mako admitted. Korra might be able to heal them if they caught some sort of spirit disease or something.

"Loathe as I am to cut our vacation short...I agree." Wu pouted.

They walked back to the portal in silence. Wu dragging his feet. Mako could tell he blamed himself.

Mako cleared his throat. "I had a great time." Ugh, he sounded awkward.

Wu smiled down at his feet. "Me, too." He looked up at Mako. "Sorry I ruined our vacation."

Mako wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him close, pressing a kiss to his temple. "You didn't ruin anything."

Hand in hand, they stepped through the portal.

It was nighttime back in Republic City and it was a little chilly. Wu shivered beside him and Mako pulled his hand back.

"Hold on," he said and formed a small flame in his palm. Or, he would have, but nothing happened. Mako frowned.

"What's wrong?" Wu cocked his head to the side. "Performance anxiety?" he teased. But his tone changed as Mako was still unable to produce a flame. "Are you okay?"

Mako didn't answer at first. He kept at it, trying to control his breathing. "I... I've lost my bending?"

Wu gasped. "Do you think that spirit-" but before he could finish, fire shot out from beside them, finally getting Mako's full attention.

Were they being attacked? And while Mako was unable to bend?!

But when Mako turned, he saw the problem. And it might have been even worse.

"Mako...!" Wu gasped, holding up his hands, both of which were engulfed in flame -- though clearly not burning him. "Are you seeing this?"

Mako nodded. "We'd better get Korra."

**Author's Note:**

> Uh-oh. Our poor boys... I'm sure they'll be fine. 
> 
> Not exactly the swap everyone expected, huh?  
> Also, let's pretend spirits can do that, lol.
> 
> Let me know what you thought with a comment/kudos and hmu on Twitter @bySharkGirl for more threads!


End file.
